2 Demons in love
by Xxdarkangel62626
Summary: A girl named Hinata has a deep dark secret that she had never told anyone she had a demon inside her. she was heart broken by the boy she loved named naruto. Now she has to go to suna for a mission .But then she finds out that the kazekage is Gaara who also has a demon inside him. will a new love bloom?Read and find out ATTENTION :M FOR LEMON IN STORY IN THE FURTURE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first gaahina fanfictions ive ever made sorry if its bad but im going to try my best ok?

Gaara- can we just get on already?

hold on gaara sheesh looks like someones impatient

Gaara-(death glares)

ok!ok! lets start this chapter before he kills me

Gaara- gets sand ready-

OK I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND HERE IS THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter one:

A Broken Heart

Hinata had a deep dark secret that no one knows not even her cousin Neji. She had something unique inside of her, a thing that no one should have. It was almost like a tailed beast but more was no jinchuriki infact she was simply a normal girl but she had a demon in her straight from hell.

It was pretty much a normal day for a ninja named Hinata Hyuuga. the sun had shined, the birds starts their day with a song and the the forest glimmered everything was there Hinata was sleeping calmly in her room until she herd a knock and a yell that shook her up from her slumber

- HINATA WAKE UP!

- u-u-uh coming f-father

she dashed into her closet and picked up her usual outfit and dashed down stairs. The first thing she saw was he angry father and 2 hungry hyuugas. 'Yup it has been official i had overslept ' thought the indigo haired girl

- hinata you know what to do go and cook your cousin and sister some breakfast

- uncle Haishi there is no need like i said we can both cook our own breakfast

- t-thank y-you neji-ni-san

- fine hinata you are off the hook this time but if i catch you over sleeping again you will be in deep trouble and neji can not save you again

- h-hai

Hinata rushed to her room after she had been dismissed by her father.

'Your lucky if it hadn't been for you cousin neji you would have been in deep trouble' the voice said angrily

'i-i'm sorry Yaoguai i promise i won't do it again'

' you better not or i will take over your body and kill your entire clan including your loved one Naruto'

- N-NO PLEASE D-DON'T she shouted

- Hinata is everything ok?! a voice rushed in her room as she turned to see her cousin concered

- o-oh yes everythings ok im just thinking

- don't lie to me Hinata

- i-i'm not Neji-ni-san

- hmm ok you know if anything happens just call me

- hai

- oh and hinata?

-yes Neji-ni-san?

- tsudande called she wants you to go to her office

- h-hai arigatou Neji-ni-san

The hyuuga started walking out of the hyuuga mansion until she saw a flash of yellow hair.' i-is that naruto-kun?'

'yes it seems like it but don't go over there i have a feeling you won't like what you see' ignoring what the demon said hinata started running to the yellowed haired guy.

' HEY DIDNT YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID' the demon screeched making the shy girl cover her ears in pain

'y-yes i did but i will s-see Naruto-kun no matter what'

'fine get yourself hurt but don't say i told you so'

hinata stared contined to walk to the blond haired man but froze when she heard a voice she headed to where the voice came from but when she saw it she hid herself

- Naruto-kun?

- Yes Sakura?

- um i've been meaning to tell you something

- what is it Sakura and hurry i need to go soon

- um i i…

- Sakura are you ok your cheeks are turning red

- i-i I LOVE YOU NARUTO KUN

Naruto froze to let the words sink in to him

- S-Sakura wh

The man was cut off as the pink haired girl reached in and kissed lips locked and the scene shattered the poor hyuuga girl's heart. Hinata was about to run but she stepped on a twing making a huge nosie loud enough for the 2 ninjas to hear

- Someone's following us

The 2 ninjas took there kunis out and started to panicked she didn't know what to do.

'QUICKLY USE TRANSFORMATION JUTSU NOW'

The voice made the girl flinched and did as she was told then "POOF" just in time Hinata turned into cat as the blond haired man turned to see her as a cat.

- Sakura it was just a cat!

- Are you sure Naruto?

- Come here little cat i promise i won't hurt you

Hinata ran her jutsu was about to run out she ran into the woods. Hinata hid into her secret place only she knows where it is.

- Why Why did She just have to confess to him now i know for sure Naruto will never love me

Hinata bursted out in tears but froze until she heard a voice

- Hinata is that you?

The little hyuuga turned to see one of her friends shikamaru with a girl she had never seen before. She gave him a questioning look as she wiped the tears off of her face

- oh sorry this is Temari she is from the sand village. and temari this is hinata the heiress from the hyuuga clan

- hi hinata nice to meet you but arent you that girl that loss to OW!

- Now is not the time to compare hinata to her past cant you see the poor little girl is crying

- oh i'm sorry i didn't know

- i-it's ok temari-san, b-but shikamaru how did you find me

- it was simple temari heard someone crying so she draged me out here and lady tsunade is worrying about you being late to meet her at her office

-o-oh w-well i'm sorry i forgot about that

- it-s ok hinata but any way let get you fixed up for your meeting

- t-thank you temari-san

- no problem

The three ninja started heading to to hokage tower but stopped when temari asked a question

- hinata why were you crying in the woods?

- u-uh well

- it was naruto wasn't it

Hinata turned to shikamaru and nodded

- Naruto you mean that Ramen lover?

- y-yes thats him

- hmmm oh looks like we're here hinata from now on we are declared best friends

- I w-would like that temari-san

Hinata gave a smile to temari and shikamaru as she entered the office of the hokage. She knocked and waited until she heard the words " come in"

- Come in hinata there is no need for you to wait for me to say it

- i-im sorry

- No need anyway the reason why i asked you to come is because i have a mission for you

- A-a mission?

- Yes you will be heading to Suna with temari to help the medical ninja there is that clear

- Y-yes Hokage-sama

- Good you will also be helping the kazekage and you will be living in the kazekage also

- h-hai

- oh and hinata

- Yes?

- you will be leaving tomorrow so i will be packing right away

- h-hai oh and hokage-sama

- Yes hinata?

- H-how long will i be staying

- hmmm maybe 2 or 3 years

She felt her jaw drop then quickly left to start packing but bumped into a tall person

- Hey watch it! oh its you hinata sorry

- i-its ok sasuke-kun

- well anyway see ya

- b-bye

A then the girl left in a flash reaching the hyuuga mansion

- Hinata did you meet Lady Tsunade-sama?

- Yes Neji-ni-san

- good what did she need?

- I h-have a new mission

- oh really and what is it

- um i-i don't think you'll like it Neji-ni-san

- hinata tell me now

- i-i'm going to suna to help the kazekage and his medical ninja f-for 2 or 3 years

- WHAT! WHAT WAS TSUNADE THINKING

- i-its ok neji-ni-san ill be fine

- no you won't hinata do you even know who the kazekage is?!

- w-well no

-hinata he is dangerous you can't go

- NEJI I AM GOING NO MATTER WHAT

Neji froze everyone knew hinata never yells and then he thought ' something happened to her and i must find out what'. Hinata ran to her room and started packing

' So did you see what i told you not to see?'

' p-please don't talk about that now Yaoguai'

' fine i will see you tomorrow hinata and oh i can tell because of what you saw changed you'

Hinata stopped she knew the demon was right but she finished packages and went to sleep.

' who is the kazekage is he really what neji said he is? i guess i will just have to find out in 3 days but for now i have to go to sleep if i want to leave to Suna with temari'

* * *

So that was chapter one of '2 demons in love?' i hopes you like it

Gaara- what the heck i wasnt even in the first chapter!

don't worry gaara you will be in the next chapter i think

Gaara- YOU THINK!

well any way i have to go by and plz reveiw

Gaara- DONT INGORE ME!

Bye guys


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I'm back and with a new chapter i hope you guys like it

Gaara- i better be in this one

oh dont worry gaara youll be in a chapter….. soon…

Gaara- SOON! BEFORE SOON YOU'LL BE DEAD!

OK! OK! HINATA SAVE MEH BEFORE HE KILLS ME T.T

Hinata- N-now G-Gaara please be gentle with Dark S-she is trying h-hard to make t-theese chapter

Gaara- fine only for you hinata

Haha look whos Gentle now!

Gaara- why you!

Anyway back to the story! oh and i dont own naruto

Gaara- DONT IGNORE ME AGAIN

* * *

Chapter 2

H-He's the Kazekage?!

- Hinata if you dont wake up now temari will leave without you and uncle Hiashi will be mad your going to miss a mission

Hinata jerked up and looked at the door seeing her cousin Neji holding her bags

- O-Oh i forgot about the mission i'll be on my way

She pushed Neji out of the door slamming it leaving him slid on her regular clothes and rushed out the door

- WAIT HINATA YOUR BAGS!

- OH

Neji saw the Hyuuga girl running back to were he was and snatched the bags out of his hands. And then She was gone in a heard her voice saying something but he couldn't understand it

- SORRY NEJI-NI-SAN BUT I'M IN A HURRY

she said while heading to the gates of konoha

' Suna here we come'

' hey hinata i think were near the gates'

* * *

Naruto's POV

- Hey kiba why you on a rush?

- you Baka didn't you hear the news at all?!

- what happened did someone get hurt?

- NO, its hinata

-what happened to her!

- Baka she leaving to suna for 2 or 3 years

- SHES WHAT IS SHE CRAZY 2 OR 3 YEARS!

- relax its just for a mission

- ok so when is she leaving?

- today

-WHAT!

- Baka stop yelling

- come on kiba she maybe leaving right now

Naruto grabbed the poor little dog boy and rushed to the konoha gates

* * *

Back to the story

- HINATA! you made it and just in time i was about to leave!

- Sorry temari i was late

- Hinata are you ok your not shutting like you use to?

- Yeah im fine lets just go

- ok

they said their goodbyes but when they were almost out of sight they heard a voice

- WAIT HINATA

The hyuuga girl frooz just by hearing the voice she knew who it was right way

' Hinata ignore him just keep walking'

And once again she ignored the demon and for that the demon Youguai yelled at her

' YOU LITTLE BRAT DON'T IGNORE ME'

Hinata cupped her ears and winced in pain making temari worry about her

- Hinata are you ok we can just ignore naruto

- Temari i'm fine but i need to tell you something once we arrive to suna

- ok Hinata but what about Naruto hes walking right over here right now

- then we just say bye

- hey hinata! you're not about to leave with saying goodbye to me and Kiba!

- Sorry naruto that i did say good by so…. Good bye Kiba goodbye Naruto

- h-hinata you're not shutting anymore

- i know kiba but for now me and temari need to go

- alright hinata well then this goodbye see you in 2 or 3 years

- good bye

And with those words temari and Hinata began their travels once again

- hey Temari do you know who the kazekage is

- yeah why don't you know who he is?

- no..

- oh hinata you make me laugh sometimes

- temari is the kazekage one of your relatives?

- well yes

- can you at least tell me who he is ?

- nope

Hinata looked at temari she could see she was trying to to laugh but then a few seconds later she bursted out laughing

- temari its getting late we should get set camp

- yeah your right and we better hurry because i feel a storm coming

The girls quickly started making a tent and within a minute they were done setting up the tent

- ok with that done let's head inside

- ok

they went in the tent just as the heard strong wind coming its way making the poor little girl scared

- don't worry hinata its just a sandstorm that means we're almost there

- o-ok temari

- ok now what did you need to tell me earlier

' Hinata don't you dare tell her that you have me in you'

' but Yaoguai someone needs to know about me having a demon'

'hinata if you tell her i will scream at you or 1 month'

'thats a chance im willing to make temari is my best friend and i will tell her'

- hinata your there?

- yeah

- so what is it you wanted to tell me

- ok temari you promise not to freak out

- i promise

- ok well…. i…. i…

- your not in love with me are you?

- NO its just that i…

- come on Hinata spit it out

- i have a demon named Yaoguai!

- Y-YOU HAVE WHAT!

- i have a demon inside me

- is that all?

- y-yes

- hinata its ok to have a demon inside you i don't really mind as long as you stay yourself i will always be your best friend

- thanks temari i knew you can count on you but now Yaoguai is now gonna scream in my ming for a whole month

- what's wrong about yelling?

- his voice is really loud and it hurts a lot

- how much

- like a kunai stabbing in your stomach

- och i'll hate to be you

- yeah but it was worth telling you

' YOU TOLD HER YOU LITTLE BRAT!'

hinata cried in pain making temari hug her and tell her everything is alright

- Don't tell me he yelled

all hinata could do is nod giving her a sleepy face

- we should get some rest we'll be arriving in suna by tomorrow morning

they settled their sleeping bags on the floor and fell asleep

The next day

- Hey hinata wake up we're going

- huh? oh sorry temari come on lets go

they packed the tent away in their backpacks and started walking until they saw the gates of Suna

- Temari is that what i think it is?

- Yup thats Suna

* * *

Gaaras Pov

The red haired boy got a letter from tsunade about one of her ninjas arival

- Lord Gaara?

he lifted his head from his paperwork and to a ninja

- what is it

- Temari is almost here we could tell she brought a friend with her

- yes that ninja is going to help us in teaching the medical ninja some new techniques

- ok lord Gaara

He saw the ninja bow but before he left he said something

- oh and can you send my brother in

- yes Lord Gaara-sama

He returned to his work but then a voice was herd in his head

'So is this ninja a girl or a boy?'

'How should i know and if its a girl dont even try to make me "flirt" with her'

' fine but i since a demon near the village'

'another demon is that even possible?'

' Yes and this demon is far more powerful than me and more cruel'

before gaara can talk back to shukaku he herd a door open

- Yo Gaara you called

- Yes kankuro temari is on her way here i want you to wait at the gates and help escort her and her friend here

- Her friend?

- yes tsunade sent the ninja here on a mission to help us with our medical ninja

- i hope its a girl - gave a perverted smirk-

- dont even think about it

- fine im going

* * *

Back to the story

- well hinata looks like were here

- yeah Suna looks so cool

- hehe well looks like i was right it was a girl

Hinata turned to see a boy with face paint markings standing right behind her

- So hey Cutie how about you want to spend some time with me - giving her a perverted smirk-

- well are OWW

- stop flirting with my best friend and get out of here

- ok ok oh and dont forget you have to visit him before you unpack

- um temari who is he?

- well hinata he is my little brother kankuro but all the girls call him a "pervert"

- HEY DONT TELL HER THAT

- to late for that kankuro

- temari we should be going

- ok hinata oh and kankuro dont forget our bags

They started walking to a huge tower but then Yaoguai

started talking

' hinata watch out i sense a demon around here'

'r-really?'

' yeah just because i since a demon around that wont make me stop yelling at you'

- hinata were here in the kazekages tower ill show you your room then we can head to the kazekage's room to tell him we arrived safely

- ok temari

temari started to walk in a hallway and stopped right in front of her

- ok this is your room mine is just across so we can spend time together anytime we want

Hinata just nodded as they went inside the room

- wow i love it

- hey temari here are your bags and hinatas i'm heading to room and dont forget about seeing him

- ok me and hinata are going now

temari grabbed hinata hand and started running then stopped and knocked on a they both heard a voice.

' that voice is familiar but i just cant remember who'

- come in

Temari opened the door and told hinata to " wait here"

Hinata just stoop there quiet so she can hear what there talking about

- hey temari looks like you arrive safely and wait about your friend i know he/her is waiting outside the door

hinata froze leting the words sink in to her ' h-how did he know'

' thats simple hinata you're not hiding your chakra'

after that hinata heard temaris voice

- ok Hinata you can come in

she opened the door to let her in and once hinata walked in the room she froze

' H-He's the Kazekage!?'

- hmmm you seem familiar are you hinata hyuuga?

- y-yes

- so hinata did tsunade sent you here?

the hyuuga girl nodded

- ok thats all i need to know

' HINATA TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT YELLING TIME!'

Hinata quickly crouched and cupped her ears screaming in pain

- AHHHH MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP AHHHH!

Hinata kept screaming in pain making temari worry big time and gaara also

- Hinata calm down just try and ignore his yelling

- I-I CAN'T IT'S TOO PAINFUL

Tears started to run down her cheeks forgetting that Gaara was right in front of her trying to figure out what's going on

* * *

Gaaras POV again

' why is she screaming and whose yelling at her?!'

'Gaara she has to be the one'

' what do you mean'

' i think shes the one with that demon i talked about'

Gaara's eyes widen it all made sense now shukaku did say that the demon was cruel

'shukaku try to communicate to the demon'

'way ahead of you'

Then they were in hinatas mind seeing a demon yelling at her and seeing her scream in pain.

* * *

Back to story

'THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TELLING YOUR SO CALLED "BEST FRIEND TEMARI" ABOUT ME!'

Yaoguai sensed some one here with another demon

' What are you doing here'

the Demon growled making hinata lifting her head as her eyes widened

' h-how did they get in here' she said to self looking at gaara with a demon right next to him

' is this Gaara the person with the demon Yaoguai said?'

* * *

Hey guys that was chapter 2 i hoped you guys liked it

Gaara- Finally i was in the chapter

yeah you happy now?

Gaara- i guess but im still gonna kill you

BUT WHY

Gaara- YOU PUT ME ALMOST IN THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

Gaara- hinata is not here so no one can stop me

Some one plz help me

Gaara- no one will untill im in the story more

well anyway see you guys next friday Dark is out PEACE!

Gaara- IM IGNORED AGAIN


	3. AN

Hey guys sorry but since i have school i have a project to do so this week i can not make another chapter im so sorry but next week i promise i will make one


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry if your wondering why i havent been making theese stores but if you read my profile i make stories on firdays or sundays so yeah

Hinata- D-Dark?

Yes hinata?

Hinata- i-im bored

Dont you have Gaara in fact were is Gaara?

Hinata- i-i dont know i-i cant find him

hmmmmmmmm - sniffs air- I SMELL COOKIES!

Hinata- y-yeah i made cookies for Gaara and you but DARK!

what? - is eating cookies-

Hinata- SAVE S-SOME FOR GAARA!

to late i ate them all

Hinata- Dark do you realize that Gaar will be here soon and i worked really hard on thoose cookies ( tears run down her face)

Hinata dont cry if you do Gaara will kill me!

Hinata - ( CRIES EVEN MORE)

i deal with her later but here is the new chapter

Chapter 3

It Begins

- stop yelling at the girl

'well well if isnt it the shukaku's Host "Gaara of the desert" i thought you

will be more mean but i thought wrong'

- im not gonna say it again stop yelling at the girl

' what if i dont what if i just torture her more?'

- then i will be forced to fight you

' S-So i was right Gaara is the boy with the demon' Hinata thought

'fine ill stop but that doesnt mean ill stop torturing her forever'

- T-Thank you Gaara

- well im be on my way Temari is gonna be thinking what was happening

the boy disappeared as along as his demon out of her head

- Hinata are you ok?!

- h-huh oh yes im ok

- good what happened first you were crying then you were like you were in another world and so was Gaara

- O-oh ill tell you later temari

- So Hinata your here to help suna right?

the hyuuga turned her head and nodded at gaara

- ok thats all i need to know you may leave

-H-Hai

Hinata walked out of the room heading to her own roon but a hand stopped her

- so Hinata right?

You turned to see Kankuro one of temari's brothers

-Y-yes

-Mind if we go to my room and have some fun? - he gave her a perverted smile-

- W-What do you mean

- ill show you if you come to my room

- b-bu

you were cut off he was dragging her to a room and locked the door behind him ' I-I have to act quick if i dont i will get something i dont want' she thought Tears ran down her face

- Now now hinata no need to cry

- E-E

- Hinata what are you doing?

- EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY- FOUR PALMS!

She hit Kankuro hard and dashed out of the room crying but bumped into something

- Sorry Hinata i Didnt see you there…. hey why are you crying?

you looked up seeing Gaara

-S-sorry gaara i must be going to my room

And after she said that she continued dashing to her room crying

* * *

Gaara's POV

' why was she crying?' Gaara thought as he heard his brothers voice in pain

- MAN SHE HITS HARDI BARLY CAN FEEL MY CHEST

- Kankuro what happned?

- oh hi gaara nothing i was just trying to get hinata into my room and then she hit me

- YOU WHAT!

- Gaara calm down i didnt touch her yet

- BUT YOU WERE THINKING ABOUT IT WERENT YOU

- maybe….

- Kankuro… if temari find out about this you do know what will happen?

he saw his older brother shiver in fear

- KANKURO HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HINATA

Temari dashed and grabd kankuro into the wall

- HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SEDUCE HER THATS JUST WRONG

- b-but

- kankuro you will be punished for what you did and as kazekage i will let temari choose the punishment

- p-punshiment

- yes punishment ok temari you can start

- Thank you gaara….. now for your punishment you will be my maid

- fine

- starting now

Gaara stated heading to his room

' Well well looks like someone has a crush'

' i do not have a crush'

' Really well when did i remember you punishing Kankuro for trying to seduce a girl oh yeah you never did until now'

' shut up '

' just admit it you like hinata'

' no i dont'

'yes you do'

' hey Gaara do you smell something'

' no'

' well all i know is that someone's cooking something and that persons scent is not the servant's scent'

* * *

Back to story

Hinata decided to make some cookies for Gaara and temari because she "over herd Gaara and Temari talking to Kankuro"

- Finally there finished

Hinata started to take out the cookies out of the oven but she burned herself once she herd a voice

-what are you doing here?

- u-uh

Hinata slowy turned to the figure talking to her but she couldnt make you who it was

- i-i was just making cookies for Gaara and temari

- and why were you making cookies for me and temari?

Hinata's eyes widened she was talking to Gaara Not just a random person

- I-I

- well?

He then took a step up showing loook at hinata with his sea greeen eyes

- I-it was a t-thank you gift

- for what?

- F-for T-telling Kankuro n-not to do the thing again

- is that why

he cook another step showing his whole body not just his eyes anymore

- y-yes

- alright then ill be on my way oh and try not to burn your self again

- H-hai

She forgot to give him the cookies she needed to give it to him before he left

-W-Wait!

- what is it?

She force herself to Gaara the bag of cookies

- H-here

- Arigato Hinata

Hinata looked away feeling heat on her cheeks ' i-i am i blushing why am i blushing'

- well bye Hinata

- b-bye

She was thinking why sis i blush i couldnt have any feeling for gaara right espassily what happened with naruto

'foolish child'

'w-what do you want'

' dont you see your in love'

'I-in love?'

' yes in love i guess you forgot the feeling of it after Naruto but That booy "gaara" seemed to bring that feeling back'

'Yaoguai?'

'Yes hinata?'

'w-when did you start to be so nice to me'

' to tell you the truth i dont know'

'W-well would you like to aleast be friends with me?'

' eh why not?'

' thank you Yaoguai'

' no problem now you have one more pack of cookies to deliver'

'Hai'

Hinata started to walk to temari's room and knocked on the door.

It swung open but it was not temari it was Kankuro he was wearing a maid outfit and it seemed he did not like it at all

- oh its you hinata hold on ill go get temari for you

She nodded and tighted her grip on the bag

- oh hey Hinata what did you need?

- Temari i have cookies for you its a thank you gift

- aww hinata you didn't need to do that

- but i wanted to

- ok your to hard to say no to you you look so cute

Temari hugged you as she took the cookies out of hinatas hands

- oh and did you say thank you to gaara he did do thins to Kankuro now hes my servent

- h-he is?

- yup so did you say thank you to him

- y-yes ( Hinata blushed and temari noticed)

- Omg Hinata do you like Gaara?

- i dont know yet

- now it makes since

- what makes since

- ok nothing hinata you should be going its getting late

- ok Temari good noght

- good night hinata

Hinata walked into her room

' do i like Gaara?' she thought

With thoose last thoughts she feel in a deep sleep

* * *

OK I'M DONE with this chapter i hope you guys liked it

Gaara - DARK IM GONNA KILL YOU!

oh sh*t im dead

Gaara- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA! SPEAK OR I WILL KILL YOU

YOU CANT KILL ME OR THERE WILL BE NO MORE STORY AND YOU AND HINATA WILL NO LONGER BE HA!

Gaara- fine then ill just send you to the hospital

EEEK! - hides behind hinata using her as sheild-

Hinata- W-What D-Dark dont use me as a sheild - blushes-

Gaara- fine your lucky this time dark

phew saved well stay tuned for next time


End file.
